A number of wipes have been used over the ages, including cloth towels and rags, paper, non-wovens sheets, and the like. These have been formed as sheets or gloves.
For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,160, 5,008,969, 4,964,188, 6,298,515, 6,281,259, D.356,195, and D.291,258, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
The known Swiffer® is a disposable pre-impregnated non-woven pad designed for floor cleaning.